Marriage of Love
by Good Omens
Summary: What if Yujell survived the King of Razenia? What if Ishtar lost Darres and was forced to marry a cousin instead? The choice is between Lassen, Illsaide, Laphiji, Seiliez and Yujell. Ishtar is just glad she gets to choose.


**A/N: I have NO idea how many words there are but I've written almost 4 whole pages so hopefully that's at least a thousand words or so... :P Anyway, please enjoy this! I wanted more of the IshtarxSomeoneThat'sNotDarres pairing...**

**Summary: What if Yujell survived? What if Ishtar lost Darres and was forced to marry a cousin instead of the fake that Darres was? The choice is between Lassen, Illsaide, Laphiji, Seiliez and Yujell himself. Ishtar is just glad she gets to choose...**

**Warnings: SPOILERSSSSS, Character Death! Probably some AU, and most likely ooc... Aaaaand well let's just say it's rated M because I still don't know what I'm putting in here. :3 You'd best make sure to read all the warnings if I put more up and don't flame! I DID warn you. ;)**

**Disclaimer: As you can guess, I do NOT own Vampire Game. Nor do I own ANY manga/anime/whatever so yeah. Definitely not. x) ...But I AM claiming the plot. :P**

* * *

Ishtar sighed and sat down on her chair before the four men, it had been a long week.

She remembered vividly how she and Darres had come into the room only to find the King of Razenia, Vord's father, about to murder Yujinn. And of course, self-sacrificing Darres couldn't stand for that. So he'd jumped in the way and had been murdered instead.

Ishtar had been furious, so furious she had killed the King herself. Just as she said she would do to anyone whom harmed her former bodyguard and King-to-be.

The only good thing about it was that she had forced a treaty and Vord on Razenia, she had also told the new King she would allow him and Falan to marry as a 'peace offering' officially. But personally she had asked them both if that was what they wanted first of course. She wouldn't force Falan into this.

The advisors of Razenia had tried to refuse of course, but she had implied that if they did war would not only brew... It would obliterate them all.

Coming back out of her dark thoughts, she turned to the ones in front of her and adressed the issue she had called them here for.

"As you can see, I've invited everyone able to marry me except Lord Lassen, and there is of course a reason for that. Lassen would not be able to become King as he has to take care of Mil Sei and would not have time for Pheliosta for quite while. Thus he could not marry me for a few years... Besides, I'd rather not die as soon as I've crowned a king."

She could see Yujinn shake his head slightly and guessed he was laughing at her inside.

"Then there's Illsaide, I've seen you draw Sidia myself, thus proving you're of our blood so that shouldn't be a problem," She began. "However, I'm guessing you can't allow yourself to marry another woman when it's not the one you love. Am I right?"

Illsaide met her gaze, "Yes."

"Then you may leave." She dismissed him. "And Illsaide... You're welcome back here whenever you should need it."

He stopped up and bowed his head before he left the room.

"And that leaves the three of you; Laphiji, Seiliez and Yujell." She turned to the ones left before her.

"Laphiji, if I chose to marry you, Lassen would argue for you prove that you're of this bloodline and have you unsheathe Sidia which you are not able to. The people would not stand for a second female of Pheliosta to marry out of the bloodline as I am having Falan do with Vord. And we all know that Lassen would be able to force you to try to draw the sword as Vord has been proven to be the heir of Razenia and not related to us at all. Thus I can not marry you, and that leaves your brother Seiliez and Yujell, both able to draw Sidia."

She finally turned to the two older men, glad she had dismissed Illsaide before she told them of her plan with Falan.

"My lady Ishtar, would the people truly allow Falan marry Vord?" Laphiji finally spoke up, casting a side-glance at his older 'brother'.

Ishtar smiled slightly as the other two in the room looked up, obviously curious about this plan of hers.

"Normally they would not, but as the former King of Razenia murdered the King-to-be of Pheliosta the treaty is on a thin ice. Should anyone question my decision I can just tell them that Falan is a peace offering from myself to Razenia. And I know neither Falan nor Vord will object to the marriage as they have become rather close lately."

Her explanation was perfect, and should anyone object it would lead to war. Seeing as Razenia was bigger than Pheliosta but Pheliosta had the strongest knights... Both countries would be wiped off the map when the war ended and no one wanted that to happen.

"But we went off the subject, between Seiliez and Yujell both of them would be very capable of leading as Pheliosta's king and where I normally would choose Seiliez as Yujell is the last heir of Zi Alda, Yujell has already fixed that," She met his eyes. "Haven't you, Yujell?"

"Yes, Lady Ishtar," Yujell smiled softly. "I am working on having Ashley take my place instead. Though I do wonder how you knew that, my Lady."

"Seiliez, we would have gotten married earlier had I not wore the Ruelles during the tournament and had you not given up. Would you still marry me after what happened if I ask it of you?" Ishtar questioned the heir of La Naan.

"Yes my Lady," Seiliez's eyes met hers. "I would still gladly marry you."

"As we see, the both of you are able enough and both willing. Both of you would be acceptable in the eyes of the public and both of you seem to care enough about me to not kill me in my sleep." Ishtar gave a small grin at their protests. "Hush, we all know that had I chosen Lassen he would have murdered me as soon as the crown was on his head."

"Have you chosen whom to marry then, Princess?" Yujell cautiously asked.

A small glint of mischievousness appeared in the Queen-to-be's eyes. "I was thinking along the lines that the two of you decided between yourselves..."

Seiliez and Laphiji froze and stared while Yujell gave a small sigh of exasperation, "Princess, you know you can't do it like that. Sir Keld will never allow it."

Ishtar pouted, "Ruin my fun, will you..." Grumbling she slumped in the chair. "Fine, I'll marry Yujell. Sorry Seiliez, I just think he's more experienced with the castle and he's been taught more about leading... Which I doubt that old hag you call step-mother would do for you." She frowned at that thought.

Seiliez gave a small bow, "Understandable, Lady Ishtar. The reasoning is flawless, I will not hold it against you." Then, seemingly catching her mischievousness he told her; "But you're welcome to my room anytime you wish."

"Seiliez!" Laphiji scolded while Yujell frowned slightly at the younger man.

They were interrupted by Ishtar's slight laughing. "Why thank you, I might take you up on that offer." She winked at the heir of La Naan, making Yujell turn his frown at the girl instead.

* * *

Ishtar sighed as she stared up at the dark sky filled with stars, this was the first break she'd had to herself for several weeks at the very least. Even Duzell seemed to have disappeared.

So when a hand laid on her shoulder, she jumped in surprise and quickly turned her head around to be greeted by the sight of Yujinn watching her sadly. She frowned and turned her gaze back to the stars, not changing it when he pulled her close, wrapping his hands around her.

"What are you doing out here, Princess?"

She sighed and allowed him to hold her weight as she turned and buried her face against his chest. "Just watching the sky..." Unaware of his gaze on her, she looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Why did I have to be as stupid to get him killed? I should have known that he'd jump in the way and have stopped that bastard before he could finish the spell! I should have paid more attention in your class so I could've known how to! I'm an idiot..." She trailed off, trembling slightly.

"And I should have taught you better, I shouldn't have been so careless, I should've pushed Darres out of the way... By your reasoning I'm as much to blame as you, Princess." Yujinn softly told her, tilting her face up with his hand and gently stroked her cheek. "Neither of us could have known what would happen and neither of us could have stopped him from doing what he felt was right. So neither of us are to blame, only the one possessing the former king of Razenia is."

Then he bent down and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: Wooooh, cliff-hanger! And it's a kiss! Having read the entire manga, I know Yujell was in love with her as well as Darres but now that Darres is dead, the one he loves is her. Sooo... Thus the kiss. :D**

**PS: I have no idea when I'll next update but you're all free to take the first chapter and make a story of your own out of it! :) Just remember to tell me and to credit my chapter and it's all good. **


End file.
